Hell was never so good
by gostarter
Summary: Emmett McCarty había llevado una vida no muy esperanzadora.Cuando creyó encontrar su muerte halló mucho más que eso,un ángel,una nueva familia y una nueva vida que antes nunca hubiera imaginado.Porque Emmett también merece su historia.
1. Prólogo

_Llevo ya algún tiempo escribiendo esta historia pero hasta ahora no me he decidido a colgarla, más que nada porque no sabía si la iba a continuar y recientemente me he dado cuenta de que no podía dejarla. Después de releerme la saga de Meyer me percaté que del que menos se habla sobre su vida humana es Emmett y es mi personaje favorito por lo que no pude resistirme. Actualmente tengo pensado dividir esta historia en dos partes: la primera narra su vida humana hasta que es transformado y la segunda a partir de su transformación hasta más o menos la aparición de Bella._

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer es la dueña de Twilight, yo simplemente me entretengo en mi tiempo libre en provocar que los personajes hagan algunas que otras tonterías y procurarle un pasado a Emmett Cullen.

**Hell was never so good**

**Prólogo**

El destino es inapelable, inexorable; crees que puedes huir de él, crees que acabará pasando de largo, pero no lo hace. Las personas simplemente viven atadas a su ya establecido sino, tratando de evadir por todos los medios este último conocimiento para simplemente, vivir una vida lo más próspera posible.

Es bastante cómico como el destino trunca las vidas de la gente, al igual que había truncado la mía. Puedes levantarte un día; mirar por la ventana de tu modesta habitación como cualquier otro, repetir un día más tu rutina hasta entonces apenas alterada, ¿Quién va a decirte lo que pasará unas horas después? Nadie. Y aunque fuese el caso, ¿Lo creerías?

Es impredecible, algo de esperar tratándose de una parte de la vida. Un día puedes estar en lo más alto y al día siguiente caer en picado sin explicación alguna; en eso al fin y al cabo yo tenía bastante experiencia. ¿Qué tenía de diferente aquel día con respecto a los demás? No lograba averiguarlo. Pero de algún modo allí estaba yo, tumbado en la hierba contemplando a duras penas como el destino iba a cobrar su cuenta conmigo.

Un rugido escalofriante rompió la tranquilidad del bosque y supe que ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. A mi lado, una escopeta descansaba en el suelo. Muchos temen a un hombre armado, sin embargo nada había podido hacer el arma por mí, al menos no sin la suficiente munición.

Traté de enfocar mi vista a duras penas mientras le enviaba las órdenes necesarias a mi cerebro para que mi cuerpo se moviese, pero este no estaba dispuesto a acatar, quizás por la cantidad de fracturas y heridas repartidas por toda mi anatomía.

Miré hacia arriba mientras tosía forzosamente, un líquido de un rojizo apagado se deslizó desde mi boca tiñendo la hierba, mi sangre. Entorné los ojos con dificultad, el sol brillaba por encima de la cabeza de mi predador proyectando una sombra en dirección a mi cuerpo. Su figura era fuerte, imponente. No es que yo no lo fuera, de hecho podía considerarme un hombre con bastantes dotes físicas; sin embargo nada podía hacer con un oso cuyo peso podía rondar perfectamente los cuatrocientos kilos y su altura se prolongaba hasta sobrepasar los dos metros sostenido en sus patas traseras, como se encontraba en aquel momento.

Tenía muy claro que iba a morir, y sorprendentemente, no tenía ningún miedo como se supone que debería tenerlo. No es que me alentase la idea de morir, pero suponía que el dolor que ocupaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, entumeciéndolo, limitaba también mi capacidad para pensar, y por lo tanto para tener miedo. Otro de los factores que imaginaba que me hacían no entrar en pánico por la idea era la perspectiva de mi vida. Cierto era que podía haber sido mucho peor, pero no había tenido muchas alegrías a mis veinte años. Quizás no hubiese llevado una mala vida, pero si bastante dura y luctuosa, aún cuando yo me había ocupado de tener toda la diversión que estaba a mi alcance. Eso siempre me había encantado, la diversión.

Tan sólo quería que acabase; que cesara aquel dolor punzante que recorría por completo mi cuerpo. Había intentado oponer resistencia al principio pero según mis heridas se fueron agravando, mis fuerzas se consumieron al mismo tiempo. Aquella no me parecía una bonita forma de morir, o eso había pensado en un principio. Sin embargo este hecho había comenzado a perder trascendencia cuando mis piernas dejaron de ser capaces de mantenerme ¿Cómo se puede hacer frente a un oso cuando ni siquiera puedes tenerte en pie?

Muy a mi pesar el animal parecía no darse por satisfecho con su victoria, desde hacía un rato se dedicaba a jugar con mi cuerpo desmadejado en el césped, mientras yo ya tan sólo aspiraba a que tuviera algo de piedad y decidiera darme por fin el toque de gracia.

De alguna forma trataba de agarrarme a la vida. Seguía respirando de una forma irregular y ahogada, ciertamente no me parecía una buena idea morir, aún cuando no me asustase; por ello seguía intentándolo aunque sabía que era en vano.

Moriría desangrado dentro de muy poco si el oso decidía tomarme tan sólo como su juguete, podía sentirlo mientras mi consciencia se apagaba poco a poco y cada vez más, dejaba de oír los ruidos del exterior, que eran remplazados por el sonido de mi forzosa respiración y los latidos de mi corazón latiendo con tortuosa lentitud, perdiendo el pulso.

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir, que sólo cuando la muerte está a punto de caer sobre ti, tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos a modo de película, y en aquel momento podía dar fe de ello; era perfectamente consciente del escaso tiempo que me quedaba de consciencia. Una vez más el destino era implacable.

Pero, ¿Y si realmente puedes huir de tu destino?

En ese momento exacto no era algo que considerase, por lo que pensé que no estaría mal rememorar mis dos décadas de vida en los contados minutos que me quedaban de vida.

Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, y puedo asegurar que se puede huir del destino, yo lo hice.


	2. Tranquilidad aparente

_Por aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Gracias por los reviews ^^_

**Disclaimer**: Emmett es de Stephenie Meyer muy a mi pesar U.u

_Lo cierto era que mi vida nunca había sido una gran historia para contar, no imaginaba a alguien que le entretuviese lo acontecido en mis veinte años, y tampoco era algo que me invitase a divulgarlo; lo que estaba claro es que nunca escribiría mis memorias…_

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, volviendo a la consciencia. Me estiré en un intento de desentumir mis músculos después de una noche de sueño mientras mi cuerpo se liaba entre las sábanas de mi cama y abrí los ojos emitiendo un gruñido ronco, no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de haberme despertado, me gustaba dormir. Sin embargo, y muy para mi desgracia, los rayos del sol que se colaban por mi ventana no compartían mis gustos. Tuve que pestañear un par de veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron en parte a la claridad. Emití otro sonido gutural y poniéndome boca abajo tapé mi cabeza con la almohada en señal de protesta. Suspiré resignado después de unos minutos, siendo consciente de que volver a coger el sueño era algo realmente complicado.

Salté de la cama y caminé en pijama por mi habitación. La estancia era grande, no me podía quejar; el suelo era de madera y las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono azulado que rozaba el blanco. Había muebles repartidos por el lugar; al fondo norte había una gran cama de matrimonio, a la derecha había otra puerta que daba al cuarto de baño y al lado un gran escritorio bastante desordenado al cual no solía dar demasiado uso y una estantería repleta de libros y algún que otro objeto personal. Al otro lado, en la parte Oeste había un sillón en el cual solía sentarme de vez en cuando y una ventana que daba a la calle.

Caminé hasta la ventana mientras me rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba. Brighton, mi ciudad natal, me saludaba en el exterior con un radiante sol que comenzaba a alzarse por el Este. Últimamente se estaba dando un calor atípico en el estado de Tennessee.

Había nacido en este mismo lugar hacía unos quince años y nunca había salido de aquí. No es que Brighton fuese un mal sitio, simplemente no estaba muy hecho para mí, no había entretenimiento alguno más que la caza, la pesca o el trabajo de la tierra. En su lugar tenía las ventajas de librarse del ajetreo de las grandes e industrializadas ciudades; allí al menos el aire era limpio y no había apenas disputas o percances de ningún tipo.

Me encaminé hasta mi armario, situado en la parte Sur de la gran habitación, con disposición de cambiarme de ropa, el pijama no era el atuendo más correcto para salir de mi cuarto.

Una vez estuve vestido adecuadamente salí al pasillo de la segunda planta y bajé las escaleras sigilosamente dirección a la cocina para ponerme a rebuscar en la alacena y los muebles algo comestible que me sirviera de desayuno.

- Volviste a dormirte – afirmó una voz a mis espaldas. Pegué un bote sobresaltándome al oír aquella voz.

- Lo siento, madre – dije poniendo cara de inocencia mientras me rascaba la nuca y sonreía; la postura de alguien que pretende que le pasen algo por alto.

Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba con dormir hasta tarde. Mi madre, cansada de mi falta de puntualidad y compromiso me había advertido de que no vería desayuno en la mesa si no me despertaba a la hora.

- Te lo advertí, Emmett – me dijo adoptando un tono severo, aún cuando una tierna sonrisa que amenazaba en materializarse de un momento a otro en sus labios la delataba.

Mi madre, Helen MacCarty; si pecaba de algo, era de ser demasiado condescendiente conmigo. Intuía que esto se debía a ser el único hijo, cosa rara en aquella época. Había tenido hermanos, pero ninguno de ellos sobrevivió según las historias que me había contado.

En aquel momento mi estómago comenzó a rugir exigiendo algo que comer.

- Anda, siéntate – Sonreí agradecido ante sus palabras y tomé asiento en una pequeña mesa. En aquella casa tan sólo vivíamos mi madre y yo, por lo que tampoco necesitábamos nada más grande, si alguna vez venían visitas utilizábamos el comedor – Tu padre nunca te habría permitido esto.

No dije nada respecto a su afirmación, simplemente me quedé observando como su labor comenzaba entre los fogones.

No era mucho lo que sabía de mi padre; su nombre era Steve, Steve McCarty. Un hombre adinerado debido a su posición laboral y social: era una cabeza importante en la industria del hierro. Por lo que sabía era una persona que comía y daba de comer a su familia gracias a la explotación de la gente de la ciudad, y al parecer, se sentía orgulloso de ello. Nunca tuve el "placer" de conocerle, murió unos meses antes de que yo naciera en una revuelta violenta del proletariado.

_Dicen que cada cual se busca su propio final, y mi padre no iba a ser la excepción que confirmase la regla._

- ¿Vendrá hoy el señor Gibson? – quise saber para cambiar de tema más que nada cuando me sirvió el desayuno y se sentó a acompañarme con aspecto cansado.

El señor Gibson era un señor mayor, de unos treinta y largos años de edad que me enseñaba lo que según mi madre, era lo que necesitaba para ser alguien de provecho como mi padre en un futuro no muy lejano. Lo cierto es que si a mí eso de enfrascarme en los libros no me llamaba la atención demasiado, el que aquello me hiciese ser como mi progenitor me alentaba aún menos.

Me gustaría salir, jugar con el resto de los niños; sin embargo Brighton carecía de ellos, era el más joven de todo el pueblo y eso a veces daba pie a que me sintiera un tanto solo.

- No tiene a nadie más a quien dar clase, ¿Por qué no iba a venir? - cuestionó mi madre ladeando la cabeza.

- No lo sé, creo que se enfadó la última vez cuando arranqué la página de su atlas para hacer un avión de papel y lo hice volar por todo el despacho – confesé con la boca llena sin apartar la vista de mi desayuno mientras rememoraba la última clase en la cual había intentado que me aprendiera todos los estados de los Estados Unidos con la ayuda de un atlas que trajo de su casa.

A pesar de todos y cada unos de los incidentes ocurridos durante las horas en las que el señor Gibson trataba de hacer algo con mi educación -como cuando preparé mi trampa con un cubo de agua sucia, el cual no falló o como cuando me las ingenié para colar una rata muerta en su maletín – le tenía cariño y creía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues dejando a un lado dichos percances más una larga lista que precedían a esos dos, siempre me trataba de una manera cariñosa y cordial.

- Dudo mucho que fuese aviones lo que deberías de haber hecho con el atlas – me regañó mientras yo me hacía el sueco sin mala intención, simplemente las broncas eran parte de mi rutina.

Dejé el plato en la mesa y subí de vuelta a toda velocidad, metiéndome de nuevo en la cama después de haberme quedado en ropa interior.

- ¿Qué haces otra vez en la cama? – preguntó mi madre perdiendo la paciencia al subir y verme de nuevo entre las sábanas con toda la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

- Espero al señor Gibson - dije lo primero que se pasó por la mente mientras me cubría totalmente intentando holgazanear un rato.

Después de unos segundos volví a oír pisadas alejarse y supuse que mi madre se había marchado de la habitación, no sin antes dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro de exasperación.

Rodé hacia mi otro costado aún completamente cubierto por las sábanas. Saqué la cabeza sólo cuando se empezaron a tañer las campanas de la iglesia, indicando que eran las diez de la mañana. Era extraño, yo podía perder la noción del tiempo allí, pero hacía una hora que el señor Gibson debía haber llegado y, en todos los años en los que había sido mi tutor una vez lo contrató mi madre no se había retrasado ni un solo día, al menos no sin avisar con antelación.

- "Quizás ha enfermado" – me dije apretando la almohada contra mi cabeza intentando no escuchar el escándalo de las campanas.

Sin embargo mi suerte no era tan buena.

A los pocos minutos se oyó unos golpes apresurados en la puerta. Aquel seguramente sería el señor Gibson y yo aún seguía allí metido. Seguramente me haría copiar por no estar listo y no estaba realmente por la labor de hacer aquello.

Eché la ropa para atrás con un pie y traté de salir justo cuando sentí mi cuerpo caer al suelo.

- ¡Auch! – mascullé mirando hacia arriba para ver al culpable de mi caída. Las sábanas se habían enrollado en torno a mi pierna sin que me diera cuenta y al tratar de salir rápidamente había caído.

Me liberé de la molesta tela y me asomé con todo el disimulo posible a la ventana de mi cuarto. Tal y como había previsto. El señor Gibson se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa mientras miraba constantemente a un lado y a otro de la calle como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo parecido.

Rápidamente comencé a recoger la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y empecé a ponérmela a la vez que las voces de mi madre y del señor Gibson ya sonaban en el interior de la casa. Una vez me aseguré de que llevaba puesta cada prenda en su lugar correspondiente asomé la cabeza por la escalera para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

- De veras que lo siento mucho señora McCarty – decía apenado mi profesor – lamento mucho mi falta de puntualidad.

-No se preocupe – le restaba importancia la voz de mi madre – pero… ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? – Esta vez apareció un pequeño matiz de preocupación en su voz – no tiene muy buen aspecto ¿Seguro que no está enfermo?

- Si…si, descuide, estoy bien – aseguró él, aunque su voz no sonaba con su seguridad habitual – Tan solo…me gustaría saber si podría proporcionarme un adelanto señora…

Sus palabras sonaron dubitativas y el silencio se extendió. Agudicé el oído lo máximo posible pero no se oyó ni un solo ruido, durante aproximadamente un minutos todo quedó en silencio.

- Necesitaría ir al banco de Nashville, Roland. No puedo darle el dinero sin unos días de plazo, ¿Para cuándo lo necesitaría?

- Para hoy sin falta…- oí decir agudizando al máximo mi oído, ya que las palabras fueron más un susurro que otra cosa.

- Lo siento mucho, no puedo conseguírtelo para hoy, quizás para el miércoles…- comenzó mi madre.

- Ha de ser para hoy, señora McCarty – aseguró el señor Gibson.

El silencio volvió a extenderse por la casa, dándole de alguna forma fin a la conversación. Asomé un poco más la cabeza, para intentar alcanzar ver si alguno de los dos había hecho algún gesto o algo parecido para dar por zanjado el tema, porque cuando volvieron a hablar la conversación fue totalmente distinta.

- Creo que lo mejor será que suba – dijo de repente él.

- Si, Emmett está arriba – y con esas palabras comencé a escuchar pasos en dirección a las escaleras.

Me retiré de las escaleras lo más rápido que podía ir para no hacer ningún ruido que me delatara. Entré con éxito en mi habitación y rebusqué en el escritorio el material que solía utilizar con algo de dificultad debido al desorden.

Se oyó un par de golpes en la puerta entreabierta y el crujido de la misma al girar sobre sus bisagras.

- Buenos días, Emmett – saludó el señor Gibson desde la puerta.

Me giré en su dirección y sólo entonces comprendí el porqué mi madre le había preguntado un par de veces si no estaba enfermo. Lo cierto es que el hombre que estaba delante de mí lucía bastante mal. Las arrugas se le marcaban mucho más, eso sin contar con la cara pálida y el aspecto enfermizo que llevaba encima.

- ¿Has visto un fantasma o algo así? – le pregunté haciendo una mueca después de escudriñarle detenidamente. Parecía nervioso, aunque yo no era una persona que se caracterizase por ser excesivamente observadora.

- No sé cuantas veces te he dicho ya que no deberías tutear a los adultos – me dijo una vez más mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco, odiaba los formalismos. Sin embargo aquella vez me lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, algo que me llamó la atención y me desorientó.

- ¿Intentando evadir mis preguntas? – cuestioné sonriendo con malicia hacia su dirección – En ese caso algo me dice que no querré saber por qué has llegado tarde por primera vez en todos estos años… - bromeé viendo su cara.

- Mucho mejor así… - zanjó el tema de conversación dejando su maletín en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos. Jaque. Esperaba que saltara o algo así, pero estaba claro que la edad le daba ventaja y conocimiento de causa.

- ¡Eh! – Me quejé bufando mientras fruncía el ceño y me cruzaba de brazos con aire molesto, sabiendo que yo solito había cerrado la conversación. "Fantástico Emmett, ahora tendrás que tragarte una mañana entera de Estados de Norteamérica e historia de la independencia" Pensé para mí, si no hubiera sido porque el hombre que me observaba hubiera pensado que estaba loco, me hubiera dado unas palmaditas a modo de felicitación y todo.

El señor Gibson sonrió y yo me temí lo peor, sobre todo cuando echó a andar a la habitación de al lado después de hacerme una seña. Bien, sin duda alguna aquel no era mi día de suerte.

- ¿No pudo el fantasma llevarse el dichoso atlas? – pregunté de mala gana entrando en una habitación espaciosa que hacía a la vez de biblioteca y despacho, desde siempre había dado mis clases en aquel lugar.

Él se limitó a sentarse en un extremo de una mesa circular en el centro de la habitación y yo le imité sin ningún entusiasmo, tomando asiento enfrente de él. El atlas del día anterior seguía en la mesa.

- Quiero que escribas en un folio cada Estado y su capital…- dijo abriendo el atlas por el centro. Sonreí ante la orden, no había puntualizado para cuando lo quería. Adopté una posición mucho más cómoda en el asiento y tomé una pluma - …Ah, y lo quiero para antes de año nuevo, ya sabes…- terminó la frase mientras yo maldecía mentalmente.

Los minutos siguientes discurrieron en silencio. El señor Gibson subió a la mesa su maletín y se puso a hacer algo que mi vista no podía alcanzar. Aprovechando la protección que me proporcionaba el maletín de su campo visual tomé la pluma y me puse a garabatear en el papel un dibujo mientras sacaba un poco la lengua a modo de concentración.

- ¿Capital de Kansas? – Oí como preguntaba una voz en Off después de un rato mientras yo me esmeraba por pintar una casa medianamente cuadrada -….Ahora la chimenea y…. ¡Ah! – me quejé sobándome la cabeza cuando recibí un capón - ¿Capital de Kansas? – repitió, descubriendo que la voz en Off había sido él preguntándome.

- ….Mmmm…. ¿Denver? – dije el primero que me sonó, totalmente tranquilo - ¡Ah! – volví a recibir otro capón en el mismo sitio.

- Topeka, Emmett; la capital de Kansas es Topeka – me informó mientras cerraba su maletín y se quedaba mirando el folio, el cual se me había olvidado esconder o al menos camuflar - ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – preguntó señalando mi folio.

- Mi dibujo – dije encogiéndome de hombros y levantándolo para que lo viese mejor.

- ¿Y que diantres es eso de ahí? – dijo señalando a la forma abstracta representada en el folio.

- Es un perro… ¿No se ve claramente? Esas son las patas y eso de ahí el rabo – dije señalando las distintas partes - ¿Alguna duda más? Juraría que el que tiene que preguntar dudas aquí soy yo…

- Sólo una – me aseguró levantando una mano con la palma hacia delante a modo de promesa. Suspiré, dándole a entender que preguntara - ¿Por qué demonios dibujas de una forma tan pésima? Si me enseñaran ese dibujo juraría que es de un niño de seis años, no de un chico de quince.

Aparté el dibujo de su vista con desgana y lo puse con fuerza encima de la mesa mientras fruncía los labios en una mueca de clara molestia.

- Pues mi madre dice que dibujo de maravilla – informé en un tono infantil mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el con la misma mueca.

- Tu madre te quiere demasiado sin alguna duda – consiguió decir entre carcajadas – apuesto a que muchos de estos han cubierto vuestra nevera con frecuencia.

Puse mala cara, mi madre solía poner todos mis dibujos en la nevera. Iba a rechistar cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y me giré para ver quien había entrado.

- Una llamada para usted – informó mi madre mirando al hombre sentado enfrente mía.

- ¿Para mí?- preguntó incrédulo - ¿Está segura?

- Si, claro. Preguntan por Roland Gibson – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y después salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

El señor Gibson no se movió; recuperé mi posición original para ver el motivo por el que aún no se había levantado y permanecía en silencio. No dijo ni una palabra durante unos segundos. Tan sólo se quedó allí sentado con la mirada perdida en un punto por encima de mi hombro con el ceño fruncido, acrecentando sus arrugas.

Finalmente y después de unos eternos segundos se levantó de su asiento y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Miré el atlas e hice una mueca, si pensaba que en su ausencia iba a malgastar mi tiempo de esa forma estaba muy equivocado. Me levanté de un salto y decidí bajar abajo a ver a mi madre, aunque sólo fuese por hacer algo que no significase mirar un aburrido libro.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y torcí por el pasillo en busca de mi madre cuando algo me llamó la atención.

- …Es cosa de los McCarty – decía el señor Gibson desde el salón con nerviosismo en la voz. La puerta del salón no estaba cerrada del todo – No, no quiero eso…

Me acerqué aún más a la puerta del salón para tratar de escuchar mejor. Siempre me habían enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, pero aquellas palabras llamaron mi atención.


	3. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez tardé algo más en actualizar, todo por culpa de exámenes y trabajos ¬¬.Necesito ya mis merecidas vacaciones de verano U.u_

_Siento la tardanza a ver si para el próximo corro con un poco más de suerte y tengo más tiempo para escribir._

_Paso a contestar reviews, que para algo os habéis molestado :D_

_- __mionecita__:__me alegra que te guste el fic y gracias por los reviews!!se agradecen^^_

**- **_Lily__: está bien conocer a más fans incondicionales de Emmett como yo¿Quién animaría la mansión Cullen si él no estuviese?¡Gracias por leer y por dejar review!_

_- __ConsuFer__: Pobre GibsonxD Me quitas un peso de encima diciendo que te gustó Emmett,en serio.¡Gracias por el review!_

_- __CullenPotter'Love__: jaja¡ yo también tengo ganas de que Rose haga aparición!Pero para eso de momento habrá que esperar ,no es normal leer el pasado de los personajes de ahí salió la idea^^ _

_Bueno pues de nuevo: Gacias a tods una vez más y sin más espera os dejo el capítulo:_

**Disclaimer****: **Emmett Cullen pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y no quiere soltar los derechos, dice que es demasiado guapo, simpático, etc y no están en venta U.u

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_¿Realmente la curiosidad es algo malo? Diría que no. No está mal querer conocer aquello que nos rodea; aunque realmente yo siempre había y he vivido en mi mundo sin sentir necesidad de conocer y comprender más allá de lo que entraba en él. Sin embargo nunca sabes cuando algo que supera ese límite pasa a estar dentro, y algunas veces no estaría mal saber hasta que punto uno debería conocer e inmiscuirse en algo antes de que se vea metido hasta el fondo y sin forma de salir._

Me acerqué un poco más a la pequeña abertura de la puerta para mirar al interior mientras escuchaba la conversación. Dentro el señor Gibson hablaba sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano y el auricular con la otra, caminando por la habitación de derecha a izquierda y a veces parándose y balanceándose sobre sus talones, pero nunca quedando estático por completo.

- …Lo conseguiré, te lo aseguro... – continuó hablando mientras en su voz se palpaba nerviosismo e incluso miedo - …tan sólo dame un poco más de tiempo.

- "¿Con quién hablará el señor Gibson?" – me planteé.

Me incliné un poco más, tratando de enterarme de todo lo posible sin ser descubierto. Sabía que podía estar malinterpretando todo aquello, que quizás mis largas horas jugando solo durante mi infancia me hubieran afectado gravemente al cerebro y ahora buscase desesperadamente algo con lo que salir de la angustiosa y aburrida rutina con la que llevaba demasiados años. Pero de todos modos, escuchada simplemente así aquella conversación daba mucho que pensar y nada bueno precisamente.

- …Por favor, no tienen porque enterarse… - la conversación continuaba mientras parecía llegar a un punto álgido; me pegaba cada vez más contra la madera completamente abstraído de todo lo que fuese ajeno a aquella conversación - …Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… - gimió al teléfono.

El hombre quedó de repente completamente rígido agarrando el teléfono con manos temblorosas de espaldas a mí, lo que facilitaba mi tarea de espionaje. De repente sonó un ruido bastante fuerte y me pegué a la pared desapareciendo de la rendija de la puerta cuando el teléfono resbaló de sus manos e impactó con fuerza contra el suelo provocando que él se girase brevemente en dirección a la puerta para echarle una mirada nerviosa y recoger el teléfono.

-…Escúchame…no creo que este sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto… – volví a oírle hablar mientras recuperaba mi posición anterior y volvía a mirar por la puerta entreabierta. De nuevo se encontraba de espaldas.

Definitivamente debía de estar soñando. Primero el señor Gibson llegaba tarde a casa, algo que no había sucedido en todo el tiempo que llevaba ofreciendo sus servicios a la familia; después actuaba al contrario de cómo lo solía hacer, sin regañarme por estar pintando en lugar de haciendo lo que se me había ordenado o por no tratarle de usted… ¿Y ahora estaba allí en mi salón teniendo una conversación bastante misteriosa? Definitivamente necesitaba un buen loquero, no un profesor.

- …No tengo la certeza de que hablar esto por aquí sea seguro, ¿Por qué no mejor…? -continuó mientras yo seguía espiando, aguantando la respiración y pegando más la oreja.

Estuve a punto de gritar cuando alguien me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí hasta la cocina, pasando su agarre de mi antebrazo a mi oreja. No me hizo falta más para saber quién era.

- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? – pregunté frotándome la oreja y con la otra mano en el pecho, intentando evitar que el corazón me saliera por la boca de la velocidad frenética con la que latía contra mi caja torácica.

- ¿Qué hacías allí detrás Emmett? – preguntó entornando los ojos una vez cerró la puerta de la cocina y me enfrentó.

- Nada, daba un paseo por la casa – dije tratando de escabullirme poniendo cara de quien no ha roto un plato en toda su vida.

- ¿De esa forma se le llama ahora a espiar a los demás? ¿Dar un paseo? – ironizó encogiéndose de hombros con aire indignado – Oí un golpe y cuando fui a ver que había pasado ¿Qué crees que me encuentro?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea – me hice el tonto mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente hacia derecha e izquierda y trataba de poner cara de curiosidad como si de verdad no lo supiese.

- Me encuentro a mi hijo pegado a la puerta escuchando conversaciones ajenas cual señorita chismosa – prosiguió haciendo oídos sordos de mis palabras.

Abrí la boca ofendido por la comparación mientras estudiaba su semblante. Sin lugar a dudas estaba molesta. Me miraba con las manos en la cintura y los labios fruncidos, expectante seguramente a alguna explicación por mi parte.

- ¿Algo que decir al respecto? – presionó al ver que yo no decía nada por mi cuenta, de hecho lo máximo que había hecho durante su charla era dejar de sobarme la oreja y dejar caer mis brazos.

- No escuché la conversación queriendo, pasaba por allí y la oí por casualidad – dije sinceramente con cara de niño bueno.

- Oh, Dios… ¿De verdad crees que eso te va a servir? – preguntó suspirando – de todas las historias y excusas que me has puesto desde que tienes uso de razón para hacerlo esta sin duda es la peor de todas.

- Es la verdad – refunfuñé cruzándome de brazos y apartando la mirada encontrando mis zapatos la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Puede ser, pero nadie te obligó a quedarte a escuchar ¿O me equivoco? – trató de ponerme contra las cuerdas.

Busqué algo lo suficientemente válido como para hacer frente a aquella afirmación, pero dudaba que la historia de que había entrado un hombre en casa y me había encañonado para espiar al señor Gibson fuera lo suficientemente creíble.

- Ya pensaré un buen castigo para ti – me aseguró después de unos segundos, tomando mi silencio como su victoria.

Suspiré sabiendo que no podía negarme y me crucé de brazos molesto. Aunque siempre solía escabullirme de los castigos era fastidioso tener que comenzarlos siquiera. Normalmente siempre me tocaba limpiar la cocina o ir a hacer algunos quehaceres de mi madre. Hice una mueca de disgusto tan sólo de pensarlo, aún recordaba la última vez que había tenido que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas a la tienda de la señora Bartlet, que cada vez que me veía me trataba como a un niño de cinco años mientras me decía lo rápido y mucho que había crecido.

- Creo que el señor Gibson oculta algo – le dije de pasada a mi madre, que me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

- Estaba teniendo una conversación muy extraña allí – le conté haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al salón.

- ¿Qué entiendes por una conversación muy extraña? – quiso saber prestándome atención.

- No sé, parecía nervioso – expliqué tratando de recordar la conversación, sin embargo decir lo que había escuchado no sonaría tan mal como lo hizo en vivo y en directo cuando yo la escuché apenas hacía unos instantes.

- ¿De veras? – preguntó mi madre echándose a reír – en ese caso creo que yo a veces tengo mucho que ocultar…- dijo irónica.

Bufé desalentado. Era obvio que mi madre no iba a creerme y yo estaba seguro de lo que había escuchado. Una extraña sensación de rabia se deslizó por mi estómago haciéndome sentir aún peor.

- Hablo en serio – le aseguré apretando más mis brazos cruzados contra mi pecho y frunciendo el ceño.

- Emmett, tienes mucha imaginación – fue todo lo que respondió en el mismo tono que se lo diría a un niño pequeño – Creo que si utilizases toda esa capacidad para estudiar en vez de para otras cosas acabarías siendo presidente de los Estados Unid…

En ese instante paró de hablar cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió y el señor Gibson entró por ella. Me preguntaba si cabría la posibilidad de que hubiese estado escuchando la conversación y se habría enterado de que yo había hecho lo mismo con él.

Aunque no quisiera no podía evitar mirarle de una forma diferente después de la conversación que había escuchado con anterioridad. No sabía que tenía entre manos el señor Gibson pero no me daba buena espina.

- Ha surgido una emergencia – dijo. Ahora parecía incluso más nervioso que antes – Tengo que marcharme, lo siento mucho – se disculpó y sin dar pie a ninguna pregunta salió de la cocina.

Lo siguiente que oímos fue el ruido de la puerta de la calle cerrarse y miré a mi madre.

- ¿Lo ves? – fue todo lo que dije mientras ella se encogía de hombros.

- Seguramente haya enfermado algún familiar – supuso y yo bufé molesto. Con tal de no darme la razón me veía a mi madre inventando cualquier excusa.

Salí a trompicones de la cocina y fui hasta el salón molesto porque no me tomase en serio en ninguno de los sentidos. Me senté en el sofá mientras escuchaba sonar la radio y cerré los ojos recostándome aún más. Estaba ya demasiado cansado de que me tratase como a un crío y no como debía de tratarme.

Pero independientemente de todo aquello seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del señor Gibson. Desde que tenía uso de razón era la primera vez que tenía algún tema interesante que tratar.

Después de unos minutos me levanté de allí y fui a parar al despacho. Era una buena oportunidad para que el atlas sufriera un desafortunado accidente sin que nadie tuviera sospecha de que yo estaba implicado en su muerte. Di la vuelta a la mesa, acechando el gran libro cuando algo se cayó al suelo. Bajé la vista para encontrarme con un maletín negro.

- Vaya, con las prisas se olvidó el maletín – dije para mi mismo recogiéndolo y poniéndolo encima de la mesa. Lo miré durante unos segundos, ¿Estaría muy mal abrirlo? Desde luego a mi madre no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia si lo descubría, pero no tenía como hacerlo, seguía en la cocina; y por otro lado la tentación de saber que contenía era demasiado fuerte después de la conversación que había oído.

Una total quietud se extendía por la habitación, todo se había quedado en silencio, era como si por un momento el mundo se hubiese parado y tan sólo pudiese palparse la tensión en el ambiente. Casi podía notar formarse una gota de sudor en mi frente, expectante por lo que pudiese contener el maletín.

Posicioné cada mano a un extremo tanteando los dos cierres dorados tratando de prepararme mentalmente para lo que podía ocultar aquello. Respiré pesadamente y cerré un segundo los ojos, lo justo para abrir los cierres y levantar la tapa. Eché una ojeada dentro y fruncí el ceño, en el interior sólo había papeles; una cantidad inmensa de aburridos papeles.

No me molesté en leerlos, bufé y pegué un leve empujón al maletín para alejarlo unos centímetros de mí mientras me sentaba en la silla malhumorado. Encontrar algo en aquel maletín hubiese sido una gran ayuda para corroborar las cosas raras que estaban pasando allí, o al menos que a mi parecer estaban pasando allí. Sin embargo todo lo que había hallado era una considerable cantidad de estúpidos documentos.

- No es mi día de suerte... – mascullé con más malhumor que desánimo mientras todo volvía a la normalidad de repente. De nuevo podía oír los sonidos habituales en la calle o los de mi madre en la cocina.

- ¡Voy a salir a hacer un par de cosas! – escuché gritar a mi madre desde el pie de la escalera unos segundos más tarde. Seguía tan molesto por mi frustrada búsqueda que ni siquiera me ocupé de contestar – Emmett, ¿Me estás escuchando? – volví a oírla esta vez desde la puerta, había subido las escaleras.

- ¿Eh? – pregunté levantando la mirada para clavarla en la suya aún abstraído.

- Que voy a salir un rato, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – repitió ahora que mi mente se encontraba entre nosotros. Me miró por unos segundos y después su rostro se transformó con un deje de curiosidad - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al maletín que estaba abierto en la mitad de la mesa.

- El maletín del señor Gibson – confesé. La otra excusa era haber enredado entre los antiguos maletines de mi padre y no sabía cual de las dos opciones podía ser peor.

- ¿Has estado fisgoneando? No puedo creérmelo… - dijo mirando exasperada.

Me encogí de hombros, sabía que aunque le dijese que no lo había abierto yo no lo tomaría por cierto, se podía decir que mi historial ejercía ya su peso y mi madre me conocía demasiado como para mentir en algo tan evidente.

- Vas a llevarle ese maletín inmediatamente al señor Gibson – me ordenó molesta con las manos en la cintura.

-¿No puede ser luego? Tengo que estudiarme esto – tercié. En realidad no era ninguna mentira, a ese paso nunca me sabría los malditos estados con sus capitales, pero lo cierto es que tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

- No te lo crees ni tú – sentenció poniéndose seria – vas a llevarle ese maletín ahora, sin excusas. ¡Ah! y además no estaré aquí para la hora de comer, me temo que me toca reunirme con Bob.

Suspiré pasadamente. Bob era un antiguo amigo de mi padre que muy amablemente, quizá demasiado, se había ofrecido a llevar todo el asunto del dinero de la familia ya que aunque las mujeres podían desempeñarse ya en esas funciones, mi madre nunca había tenido mucha idea de aquello y sin embargo Bob trabajaba en el banco de Nashville. Era una persona importante, como todas aquellas que algún día rodearon a mi padre, al fin de cuentas mi padre no dejó de ser un patrón sin escrúpulos y él estaba al mismo nivel, un banquero sin escrúpulos.

- ¿Y cómo voy a comer? ¿y cenar? – pregunté poniendo mi ya ensayada cara de lástima a sabiendas de que si mi madre iba a verse con Bob este no terminaría de informarle de las cuentas, préstamos, estado de la bolsa, etc. hasta bien tarde.

- Puedes cocinar, tienes quince años ¿piensas seguir dependiendo de mí hasta que te mueras? – preguntó divertida levantando una ceja.

- ¿De verdad quieres que la casa se incendie? – cuestioné encogiéndome de hombros – no, hasta que me muera no, sólo hasta que me case con una despampanante chica que no me deje tirado de vez en cuando para que me las apañé para comer y cenar y que me preparé veinte cosas diferentes para comer – dije haciendo un gesto de enfado, lo cierto es que últimamente el plan de comidas de mi madre era demasiado rígido.

- Pues yo que tú espabilaría, a este ritmo dudo que ninguna quiera casarse contigo si sigues así – dijo sonriendo tratando de molestarme. Sin embargo no había persona sobre la faz de la Tierra que pudiera molestarme con aquello. No me gustaba para nada la idea del matrimonio y me aberraba la concepción de la gente de clase alta de casarse, sobre todo por conveniencia, me parecía algo estúpido y sin sentido. No había chicas de mi edad en Brighton por lo que tampoco yo tenía muchas opciones.

- Es igual, ya me las apañaré con lo de la comida – zanjé la conversación levantándome y cerrando el maletín que estaba en la mesa – ve tranquila, ahora le llevo el maletín al señor Gibson.

- ¿A qué tanta disposición? – quiso saber extrañada mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Me apetece dar un paseo – reconocí encogiéndome de hombros. Ella hizo una mueca y después de un "nos vemos luego" salió por la puerta. A los pocos segundos oí la puerta de la calle cerrarse y volví a desplomarme en la silla dejando el maletín sobre la mesa.

La perspectiva de caminar hasta la casa del señor Gibson no se me hacía muy atractiva. Aunque mirándolo por otra parte la mujer de mi profesor era una mujer muy simpática y que me tenía bastante cariño, quizás me invitaría a comer.

Unos minutos más tarde bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad y salí por la puerta de la calle comenzando a andar tranquilamente. Como había previsto el sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor era bastante soporífero.

Eché a andar en dirección al otro extremo del pueblo saludando a todo aquel que se me cruzaba por la calle; sabía que de ser una persona tímida hubiese odiado vivir en un pueblo de aquellas características donde todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo y los chismes, a veces ciertos y a veces sin fundamente alguno, se extendían tan rápido que a veces el propio afectado era el último en enterarse.

Pero de cualquier manera no había timidez de ninguna índole en mi personalidad y los chismes nunca me interesaban demasiado si no era algo divertido o gracioso, tipo del cual solían escasear, normalmente eran más bien crueles o con fines no demasiado buenos.

No lo reconocería pero de alguna forma me gustaba ser el centro de atención y el vivir en un pueblo en el que eras el habitante más joven ayudaba bastante a que todo el mundo te conociese y te cogiese cariño.

- ¡Hey, Emmett! – escuché como alguien me saludaba sacándome de mis pensamientos. Giré la cabeza para un lado y para el otro hasta dar con Jerry.

- Hola, Jerry – saludé mientras me paraba y me daba la vuelta para observarle mejor aunque con dificultad por culpa del reflejo del sol.

Jerry era el segundo más joven del pueblo. Contaba con diecinueve años y podría decirse que estuvo muy contento cuando yo llegué allí después de que muriera mi padre. Para él significó dejar de ser el niño del pueblo y tener alguien de una edad más próxima.

Jerry era un chico normal, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo a pesar de los años que me llevaba; tenía una piel bastante pálida y unos grandes ojos de un color parecido a la miel, parpadeé un par de veces y volví a mirarle. Tenía el pelo castaño perfectamente ordenado en un corte bastante formal, algo que me llamó bastante la atención, cuando antes lo solía llevar más largo y alborotado. Levanté una ceja con escepticismo y él debió notarlo ya que se echó a reír y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Cosas de la responsabilidad – resumió sonriente algo que también me sorprendió bastante.

- Déjame adivinar, la responsabilidad tiene nombre y se llama Janice Welch – bufé mirándole apenado. Jerry era uno de mis más sólidos motivos para odiar el matrimonio. Él venía de una familia pobre, mucho más pobre que la mía y que según sus progenitores había corrido con una suerte envidiable. Para ellos la suerte envidiable era que una señorita refinada de la alta sociedad se había encaprichado con él a pesar de las diferencias sociales.

La familia de la muchacha se pasaba la vida detrás de Jerry y su familia para concertar un matrimonio por humillante que resultase para unos y milagroso para la otra parte. Lo mejor del asunto es que nadie le pidió nunca opinión a Jerry y este siempre andaba como alma en pena contándome lo desgraciado que le hacía aquello; siempre me decía que él no quería casarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

- De lleno – reconoció sonriente - ¿A dónde ibas? – me preguntó interesado cambiando el tema de conversación.

- Iba a casa de Gibson, esta mañana se dejó el…. ¡El maletín! – dije de repente cayendo en la cuenta. Mi madre iba a matarme si sabía que no se lo había llevado y mi casa ya caía a bastante distancia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al ver mi reacción metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. - Tenía que llevarle el maletín y se me ha olvidado en casa, mi madre me mandará a guillotinarme si se entera – resumí bufando con desgana.

- Ve y dile a Gibson que lo tiene en tu casa por si lo necesita y ya está, al fin y al cabo mañana tiene que volver a tu casa ¿Cierto? – me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza mirándole mientras tenía en cuenta su proposición – si le corre prisa siempre puede ir a por él y si no así no tendrás que dar dos viajes – dijo sonriente - ¡Y más con este endiablado calor!

- Supongo que tienes razón – admití suspirando al quitarme la tensión de encima - ¿Ibas para tu casa? – le pregunté mientras seguíamos allí parados.

- ¡Ah! Si claro, te sigo – dijo sonriendo cuando hice un gesto con la cabeza hacia delante. Andamos durante un par de manzanas en silencio, intentando refugiarnos del sol en toda aquella sombra que encontrásemos.

- Entonces ¿A qué se debe el cambio? – le pregunté cuando torcimos por una esquina a la derecha intentando ir por las calles más frescas, algo casi imposible a la hora de comer.

- Bueno, ya sabes, tengo que hacer algo así como un "adecentamiento" para la alta sociedad y creo que mi antiguo corte de pelo contrastaba demasiado – dijo mirando al frente con las manos aún en los bolsillos.

- Eh…Jerry…no me refería al pelo – dije apartando la vista del camino para mirar a mi izquierda y ver su cara. Tuve que aguantarme para no reír a carcajadas en mitad de la calle. Primero su cara se fue tornando de un color paliducho que era el que le correspondía a su tono de piel a uno rojizo progresivamente pasando por todos los tonos rosáceos anteriores.

- ¿Lo has notado? – me preguntó, la verdad es que parecía realmente avergonzado por una cosa tan simple.

- ¿Estás de broma? – le pregunté no pudiendo aguantar más y teniendo que parar en mitad de la calle apoyándome en una fachada con el brazo mientras que con la otra agarraba mis costillas riendo a carcajadas – con esa cara de bobo que has puesto antes cuando la he mencionado y ese adorable tono rosita que tienes ahora mismo hasta el más tonto podrías notarlo – dije tratando de coger aire en vano mientras seguía riendo.

- ¡No tiene gracia! – se quejó aunque el también sonreía contagiado por mi risa y trataba de mirarme con una cara de enfado que no acababa de materializarse en su rostro.

- Oh vamos, Jerry, no me mires con esa…cara – conseguí decir jadeando por falta de aire mientras seguía riendo – si combina estupendamente...con tu piel – terminé la frase para volver a reír aún más fuerte y empezar a dar puños en la pared de la risa.

Después de alrededor de unos cinco minutos en los que trataba de mantenerme serio pero al segundo emitía un lastimero quejido y volvía a reír provocando un dolor agudo en mi abdomen conseguimos retomar de nuevo la marcha por el pueblo.

Se mantuvo en silencio otro rato en el que yo intenté recuperar todo el aire que me faltaba y apaciguar el dolor punzante de mi abdomen.

- El otro día estuve con ella, la conocí – soltó Jerry finalmente cuando cruzamos la panadería de cerca de su casa. No dije nada, no sabía exactamente que decir a aquello así que preferí esperar a que prosiguiera – es fantástica: hermosa, inteligente, perspicaz, divertida…

- Eh, eh, creo que ya e escuchado suficiente – le corté haciendo una mueca. Volvimos a andar un buen tramo en silencio. No sabía muy bien que pensar de todo aquello - Así que te casas – solté después de unos minutos mirando al frente con el ceño fruncido. Se me hacía muy extraño, para él aquella boda había sido como su maldición desde que aquella muchacha le había visto en uno de sus viajes a Nashville y sin conocerse de nada había puesto a toda la gente que le rodeaba a buscarlo por su encaprichamiento repentino. ¿Y ahora todo estaba bien?

- Así es – reconoció y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo su radiante sonrisa.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio durante unos minutos en los que no se escucharon nada más que pisadas. No tardamos demasiado en llegar al lugar en el que nuestros caminos se separaban, yo todavía debía continuar un tramo más para llegar a casa de los Gibson y el debía de girar para llegar hasta su casa.

- Bueno… aquí te dejo… -murmuró cuando los dos nos volvimos para despedirnos – ten cuidado, últimamente ha habido gente muy extraña por el pueblo –me advirtió – y me sabe mal dejar a un pequeñín como tú sólo por ahí.

- ¿Pequeñín? Sólo me llevas tres años y algunos meses – le recordé poniendo cara de estar ofendido.

- Y es todo un alivio – me recordó riendo suavemente – sienta bien tener a alguien un poco más cercano en edad aquí – aseguró – aunque sólo sea de tres años y unos meses – repitió mi frase e hizo una mueca burlona mirándome – ahora en serio, ten cuidado – me dijo mirándome.

- Creo que yo debería decir eso – dije riendo mirándole de arriba abajo – tres años y unos meses menos pero unos centímetros de más y bastante más músculo – le recordé y él se encogió de hombros.

- Pero tres años y unos meses menos – sentenció y yo puse los ojos en blanco – En fin, ya nos veremos Emmett – se despidió y se dio la vuelta echando a andar.

- ¡Eh, Jerry! – grité cuando se alejó unos cuantos metros. Él volvió un poco la cabeza y después se giró por completo - ¡Me alegro mucho por tu cambio de pelo! – le grité serio sabiendo que el pillaría que no me alegraba en realidad por su pelo, si no porque al final le hiciese feliz el asunto de la boda.

Él esbozó una gigante sonrisa y me asintió con la cabeza una vez mientras yo le devolvía la sonrisa aunque la mía era una torcida marcando unos hoyuelos en mis mejillas. Jerry se dio la vuelta y echó a andar de nuevo mientras que yo le imité y anduve con mayor rapidez por las calles.

Algunos consideraban a Brighton una ciudad, rural, pero una ciudad; todos idealistas que esperaban que algún día aquello figurase en el mapa como un lugar importante. Sin embargo Brighton no alcanzaba el tamaño de una ciudad exactamente. Aún así el pueblo era grande y el señor Gibson tenía que tener su casa a las afueras.

Me eché una carrera por las últimas manzanas que quedaban hasta llegar a su casa después de haber andado otro buen trozo; si se me hacía demasiado tarde podían comer antes de que yo llegase y mi oportunidad para comer se habría esfumado por completo.

- Mira por donde vas – exigió un hombre cuando choqué contra una persona al ir completamente distraído.

- Lo siento – me disculpé sin volverme pero no paré en mi carrera.

Después de unos cinco minutos llegué jadeando a la puerta de la casa de los Gibson. Era una casa bastante bonita desde fuera; tenía un gran jardín y un porche que guarecía estupendamente del sol.

Subí a toda prisa las escalerillas del porche y me fui a llamar al timbre jadeante. Tropecé antes de alcanzar el timbre cuando al apoyarme en la puerta para recuperar el aliento esta se abrió con un ruido sordo.

Me encogí de hombros y entré sin cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, en la casa reinaba una quietud anómala y de repente recordé todo lo que había pasado aquel día. La llamada rara, el maletín misterioso sin nada relevante en su interior, el extraño comportamiento de mi profesor aquel día…

- ¿Señor Gibson? ¿Señora Gibson? – pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que pudieran oírme en toda la casa. Ya que había entrado sin llamar lo más correcto era anunciarme. Sin embargo no encontré respuesta alguna.

Caminé por el pasillo sin hacer el menor ruido, aquella tranquilidad comenzaba a ponerme los pelos de punta y mis sentidos se agudizaron mientras mi corazón empezaba a bombear con fuerza.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…!? – fue todo lo que salió de mí cuando entré en la sala de estar.

El señor Gibson estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos y en el centro de un charco de sangre. Su mujer reposaba de la misma manera unos metros más allá en el marco de la puerta.

De alguna forma pareció como si mi corazón se parara en aquel momento completando el perfecto silencio. En ese momento no pude pensar absolutamente nada, pero una parte de mi cerebro comprobó lo que yo llevaba sospechando desde aquel día: no eran imaginaciones mías, algo raro estaba pasando en Brighton.

_¡Fin del segundo capítulo!_

_Cualquier tipo de opinión,preguntas,amenazas y demás sólo presionar el botón de abajo y mandarme un review._

_Como ya dije arriba espero tener el próximo lo antes posible así que espero estar por aquí dentro de no mucho^^_

_Saludos!_


	4. Hacer historia

Mucho tiempo sin escribir, quizás demasiadoT_T he sufrido demasiadas presiones desde muchos lados en todo este tiempo que me han impedido seguir escribiendo, la mayor: los estudios. Pero en una semana habré terminado el instituto y en un mes habré hecho selectividad: It's over!. Y yo todavía no puedo creerlo. Así que por fín puedo retomar un montón de cosas que siempre me han encantado, y una de ellas es escribir. Así que pedir perdón a todos por mi excesiva y prolongadísima ausencia U.u

**Capítulo 3: Hacer historia.**

_La muerte. ¿Existe algo más real y a la vez más etéreo? Todo ser vivo está destinado desde su primera bocanada de aire a tomar su último aliento, es algo que todos saben que sucederá antes o después. Sin embargo, ¿Alguien es capaz de asegurar que le espere algo después de respirar por última vez?_

_Todos nos apenamos cuando alguien querido se va, intentamos creer que somos nosotros los que salimos perdiendo por el hecho de que su compañía nos fue arrebatada, pero te das cuenta que no ha cambiado mucho, que la vida es algo tan inmensamente grande como para parar por alguien tan insignificante como alguno de nosotros; y un día te das cuenta de que el que lo pierde es el que ya nos está con nosotros, porque la vida es un motor imparable, y tarde o temprano, sólo nos queda más remedio que seguir avanzando con ella como mejor opción._

Notaba la madera de los escalones crujir bajo mi peso, aún cuando yo apenas me movía. En comparación con la media decena de personas que entraban y salían de la casa yo debía parecer una mera estatua decorativa, es más, apostaba a que mi cara en ese momento tenía un tono blanquecino que conjuntaba a la perfección con el pasamanos del porche.

El viento había comenzado a soplar levemente consiguiendo ponerme los pelos de punta a pesar de su calidez mientras a mi mente venían fogonazos de lo que había visto podía hacer poco más de una hora, el tiempo que llevaba allí sentado sin moverme un ápice; no había hecho intento de levantarme, pero estaba seguro que de hacerlo mi cuerpo tampoco reaccionaría.

Después de un par de minutos completamente paralizado por la escena en el interior de la casa corrí como un demonio hasta llegar a la casa vecina más cercana y pedir ayuda. Los dueños de la casa llamaron inmediatamente a la policía y fueron al punto de encuentro. Recuerdo como la policía comenzó a preguntar a mis acompañantes y estos le respondieron que ellos no habían entrado, que el que había descubierto aquello era yo.

- Siempre ando diciéndote que te meterás en líos, Emmett - me dijo el jefe de la policía en un tono que andaba entre compasión y una regañina – aunque esta vez parece que has ido a parar al lugar menos adecuado. Quédate aquí, cuando terminemos quiero hacerte algunas preguntas – me informó a lo que yo tan sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Y allí seguía, esperando. No sabía que estarían ahí haciendo, pero ninguna de las personas que se movían con rapidez por allí me dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera me echaba un vistazo.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! - oí una voz a mis espaldas en el interior de la casa – Despacio.

Me giré justo para ver como sacaban los cuerpos en dos camillas, aún la sangre goteaba de uno de ellos que no pude reconocer al ir tapados. Me quedé mirando fijamente una de las rojas gotas caer hasta impactar contra la madera del porche a medio metro de mí. Observé como llevaban los cuerpos lejos de allí, resoplando, pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- Es toda una desgracia, eran unos gran vecinos – pegué un bote al oír la voz del jefe de policía a mis espaldas mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro – vamos a echarlos mucho de menos, el funeral se realizará mañana por la mañana, esperemos que la gente vaya, ellos no tenían más familiares por los alrededores.

- ¿Se sabe a causa de qué murieron? - cuestioné con curiosidad aunque sin demasiado ánimo.

- De herida de bala – me informó mientras se sentaba en el escalón del porche justo a mi lado.

Él entrecruzó sus manos mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y miró a un punto fijo al frente. No quise romper aquel silencio, al fin y al cabo yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, por lo que me quedé contemplando otro punto indefinido a lo lejos, sin emitir ningún sonido.

- Bueno, el caso es que tengo que hacerte un par de preguntas – comentó pareciendo ahora mucho más animado - ¿Qué hacías por aquí, Emmett?

- Venía a traerle un maletín al señor Gibson – hable después de tomarme mi tiempo – pero se me olvidó en casa por lo que no tenía ganas de volver y decidí venir aún así.

- No te tomes a mal esto, es sólo cuestión de protocolo, pero ¿Hay alguien que pueda confirmarme esa información? – le miré a los ojos cuando preguntó aquello, pero su rostro me confirmó que no desconfiaba de mí – Vine casi todo el camino hasta aquí con Jerry.

- Creo que eso será suficiente, tendré una charla con Jerry más tarde.

- Está bien.

- Vamos Emmett, voy a llevarte a casa – dijo poniéndose de pie y dándome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme – tu madre debe estar muy preocupada, ya es tarde.

Me tambaleé un poco al levantarme, el haber pasado tanto tiempo allí sentado sin moverme me produjo cierta sensación de mareo al levantarme precipitadamente sumado a que mis piernas se habían dormido. Cuando me recuperé miré al cielo para comprobar lo que había dicho, era cierto, es sol había empezado a ocultarse, tiñendo el cielo de unos colores rojizos y anaranjados mientras la luz empezaba a escatimar.

Anduve detrás suya hasta llegar al único coche que había estacionado en el lugar. Él se detuvo para observar el vehículo y luego volverse hacia mí.

- Todo un regalo de nuestro señor alcalde, y pensar que hace poco juré que nunca vería uno por aquí con mis propios ojos – dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas en la carrocería.

El alcalde del Brighton era un hombre estirado, se le podía ver en ocasiones caminando de un lado para otro de la ciudad resolviendo algunos asuntos, aunque era raro cuando se dejaba ver. Algunos decía que intentaba llevar a Brighton hacia el progreso y sacarlo del estancamiento al que estaba sometido. Se notaba que el hombre no era de Tennessee.

- ¿Nunca has montado en coche, verdad? – me preguntó al comprobar que yo tan sólo guardaba silencio.

- No, señor – respondí.

- Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte, vamos.

Asentí con la cabeza y me monté en el vehículo después de que él lo hiciese, como había dicho él mismo, yo nunca hubiera esperado ver un coche en Brighton.

El viaje hasta mi casa se hizo corto subido en aquella cosa, podía ver los edificios pasar a toda velocidad a mi lado y a las personas quedarse atrás como si fueran a cámara lenta.

En cuanto llamamos al timbre de mi puerta se oyó a alguien correr escaleras abajo. Mi madre abrió y contempló a los dos parados enfrente de la puerta.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó mientras andaba unos pasos para abrazarme – escuche que había habido un altercado y vine corriendo a casa, ¿le llevaste eso al señor Gibson?

- Roland Gibson ha fallecido esta tarde – le cortó el jefe de policía.

Mi madre se quedó muda por unos segundos, después pasó su mirada hacia a mí y más tarde hasta el hombre que estaba a mi lado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Si no le importa, señora, creo que lo mejor será pasar adentro – sugirió.

Los tres entramos en el descansillo de la casa, al pie de la escalera aún con mi madre un poco más pálida de lo normal.

- Emmett, ¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación? – dijo mi madre en tono de proposición, aunque sabía que había una orden detrás de aquella frase.

No rechisté, simplemente me despedí con un gesto y subí pausadamente las escaleras hasta entrar en mi habitación caer boca abajo en mi cama, aún desde arriba se podía escuchar la conversación que se estaba manteniendo abajo.

- Creo que su hijo ya es mayorcito como para que tenga que marcharse para que tengamos esta conversación- oí decir a él – además, fue él el que alerto a la policía.

Sonreí, si no hubiera sido porque sentía aquella sensación de pesadez en todos mis músculos, hubiera bajado a toda velocidad a darle la razón al hombre.

- ¡¿Que Emmett qué?! – la oí exclamar y después lo siguiente que oí fue una risotada por parte de él.

- Señora McCarty, acabo de decir que su hijo es mayorcito, no que vaya por ahí disparando a la gente con un arma no registrada en ningún archivo del estado – comentó para segundos después volverse a hacer el silencio.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando a causa del cansancio, aunque alguna parte de mi consciencia aún luchaba por no quedarme dormido, tenía demasiado sobre lo que pensar, y quizás eso era lo que hacía que mis fuerzas se consumieran con mayor rapidez, al igual que mi consciencia.

- ¿Se sabe el motivo por el que alguien podría hacer algo así?

- La gente puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que no tiene - hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando - encontramos una gran cantidad de alcohol escondido en unas cajas en su sótano – informó.

Y eso fue todo cuanto llegué a escuchar antes de caer en un sueño no del todo reparador, aunque ausente de todo resquicio de sueños que me impidieran descansar.

El asunto del humilde profesor del pueblo y su esposa fue dejando de ser la comidilla para todas aquellas lenguas ávidas de cualquier cosa que inventar con no más empresa que obtener horas de entretenimiento hablando de supuestos y rumores que nunca llegarían a ser ciertos.

El entierro de la familia Gibson fue una ceremonia humilde, carente de lujos a la par que de asistentes que no acudían con una doble intención. Corrían ya por entonces una buena docena de historias para contentar, a gusto de cualquiera, el motivo de la muerte de aquellas dos personas. Todos en aquel cementerio derramaron lágrimas sobres sus galas de luto, incluso los sabidos a no llevarse bien con ellos; quizás ese fuese el motivo por el que yo no derramé ninguna en aquel lugar, porque quizás merecían más la pena que las de cualquiera de los allí presentes. Y aunque eso no me hizo sentirme mejor persona, sino más bien todo lo contrario, quise convencerme a mí mismo que estaba por encima de aquello.

Desde aquel día no era difícil sorprenderme observando sus tumbas en silencio algún que otro día. Normalmente no era mi intención, pero más de un día había salido a dar un vuelta y había acabado siendo aquel el lugar donde mis pies me llevaron. No sabía de qué me sorprendía que fuese el único que frecuentaba aquel lugar, después de todo los Gibson no tenían parientes cercanos por la zona, y la gente que tanto había llorado en su entierro ya se había olvidado, como esas historias que escuchas un día y al poco tiempo te resultan tan lejanas como si la hubiese oído en algún momento indeterminado de tu vida.

- ¿Eligiendo panteón?

Me giré para ver a Jerry apoyado en una lápida cercana con dos flores en la mano. Giré la cabeza y le dediqué una sonrisa torcida que más tendía a una mueca.

- Creo que ese te vendría perfecto, de hecho, como sigas desarrollándote creo que será en el único en el que consigan meterte – bromeó mientras avanzaba hasta donde yo estaba y depositaba una flor en cada una de las lápidas de los Gibson.

- Yo que creía que aquí lo único que podía encontrar eran fantasmas…- ironicé.

-¡Eh! Ya sé que últimamente tengo mala cara, pero tampoco hasta ese punto – se quejó dándome una palmada en la espalda y luego empezó a reír por lo bajo – la gente está demasiado ocupada con los vivos, ya sabes…

- Supongo que sí – le di la razón – pero a veces eso hace cuestionarme si estarían tan ocupados si hubieran sido alguien reconocido, ya sabes, algún general importante.

- Fueron importantes – aseguró él - ¿Quién serías tú ahora de no ser por el bueno de Gibson?, serías un pequeño ignorante como todos los de este lugar – dijo tranquilamente antes de quedarse callado durante un segundo y después suspirar, como si estuviera disfrutando de la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar – y bueno, todo el mundo sabe eso que detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer – dijo sonriendo mientras caminábamos hasta la salida - ¡Vamos! ¿Me lo vas a negar? No me digas que ya has olvidado sus galletas de chocolate…

- Oooh – murmuré dándole la razón con mi cara – cuando las sacaba del horno y olía toda la casa…

- Y que lo digas hermano… - susurró - ¿lo ves?

Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer. Quizás Jerry tenía razón, y quizás no importaba que todo el mundo allí pensase que tan sólo Brighton había perdido a un profesor y a su esposa, al menos no mientras estuviésemos Jerry y yo para recordar todos los episodios que habíamos organizado y cuanto nos había enseñado el señor Gibson, o para recordar las galletas de su esposa.

- Creo que tienes razón – le concedí.

- Ya lo sabía – dijo pagado de sí mismo – soy el mayor ¿recuerdas?

Me eché a reír y le pegué un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

- Creído…- murmuré aún sabiendo que Jerry no era para nada creído, mientras me preguntaba qué diría el señor Gibson si ahora mismo viera aquello.

Los dos andamos con las manos en los bolsillos por la calle, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura y el viento fresco que soplaba regularmente, a veces detalles como esos podían hacer que cualquiera olvidase todos sus problemas.

- Me marcho mañana – fue todo cuanto dijo después de un buen trecho caminado.

Me paré en seco y abrí la boca para decir algo, aquello era como un balde de agua fría. Jerry había sido lo más parecido a un hermano que nunca había tenido, ya que apenas había conocido a mis hermanos biológicos.

- ¿Que te marchas? – pregunté incrédulo.

Jerry no dijo nada, tan sólo se paró también y me miró. Pude atisbar algo de pena en su mirada.

- Eres la única persona que lo sabe aparte de mi familia, bueno, no es del todo cierto – rectificó – tú eres también mi familia.

- Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunté. Una desagradable sensación se deslizaba desde mi garganta, donde se había formado un gran nudo, hasta mi estómago.

- La fecha del matrimonio ya ha sido fijada, lo fue el día del entierro, por eso tuve que irme tan rápido y no volví hasta hace un par de días – relató – sé que debería habértelo contado antes, pero no he tenido tiempo – se disculpó – me caso dentro de un par de semanas, y quieren que esté allí lo antes posible.

No dije nada, ¿Qué podía decir?, en aquel momento no había palabra que pudiera articular, incluso mi cabeza era un lío.

- Voy a echarte de menos – fue todo lo que me salió después de unos minutos que parecieron toda una eternidad. Tan sólo si de verdad había alguien ahí arriba, sabría cuanta verdad llevaban impregnada esas palabras.

- Créeme, lo que más voy a lamentar ese día es que tú no estés allí para verlo – dijo bajando la cabeza.

- No sé de qué vas a deprimirte – solté intentando simular el tono jovial habitual con el que hubiese dicho esas palabras, aunque aquella vez sonó con un matiz amargo – Vas a vivir en "la gran ciudad" – dije haciendo énfasis – es estupendo.

- Sí bueno, ya sabes, dicen que es bueno tener amigos hasta en el mismísimo infierno – comentó – siento no poder satisfacer semejante demanda, quizás algún día. Pero por el momento sabes que tienes uno en Nashville – dijo con una sonrisa amarga – Ha pasado más de un mes desde lo de Gibson, no quería irme antes, de alguna forma yo también me he sentido algo… nostálgico. Me ofrecieron quedarme ya allí, pero me negué, al menos quería dejar algunas cosas atadas, ¡No podía irme sin saber que ya eras lo suficientemente hombre como para cuidarte sin mí! – exclamó tratando de emular también su tono habitual, aunque con peor éxito incluso que yo.

Normalmente hubiera replicado, pero estaba seguro que si lo haría me temblaría la voz, por lo que preferí mantenerme callado. Antes de que pudiera mentalizarme para hablar noté como él me había abrazado. Correspondí a su abrazo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Espero que seas muy feliz – le deseé – y escríbeme – le pedí, aunque sonó casi como una súplica.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que volveremos a vernos! – me dijo revolviéndome el pelo como solía hacerlo cuando yo era tan sólo un crío – no pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

- Está bien – dije sonriendo con tristeza.

- Me voy mañana al amanecer- me informó mirando al cielo – me gustaría que fueras la última persona que viera antes de marcharme de este lugar, ya sabes, creo que sería la única forma de llevarme un buen recuerdo.

- Lo intentaré – asentí con la cabeza.

- Por si acaso toma – dijo tendiéndome un trozo de papel – esa es mi nueva dirección, así puedes escribirme, y saber dónde encontrarme siempre que lo necesites.

- ¿Me atenderán los sirvientes del señor o algo así? – dije haciendo una mueca. Él tan sólo sonrió aunque sus ojos no captaron aquel gesto.

- Tengo que irme, Emmett, aún me quedan por preparar algunas cosas y mira – dijo señalando con el mentón al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecer. Volvió a abrazarme aunque aquella vez me costó más devolverle el gesto, como si por no hacerlo él no fuese a marcharse – cuídate mucho.

Y así, con todo, le vi marchar. Él no volvió la vista atrás y yo me alegré de que no lo hiciera, sabía que habría sido aún peor. Me di media vuelta y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor.

Cuando hube puesto un pie en el umbral me planteé seriamente como había llegado hasta allí ya que no había sido consciente de haber dado ninguna indicación a mi cuerpo para que tomara el camino correcto, más bien lo había hecho de una manera completamente mecánica e inconsciente. Entré por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra y subí a mi habitación sintiendo mi cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, no se me ocurrió planteármelo, pero quizás era la carga con la que tenía que lidiar últimamente la que hacía que me sintiera de esa forma.

Mi madre no subió a verme, ni tampoco me dijo nada. Sabía que ella estaba preocupada por mí, y una parte de mí se sentía miserable por no hacer nada por aliviar esa preocupación aún cuando ella parecía haber decidido darme mi espacio, un espacio que realmente necesitaba desesperadamente desde hacía unas semanas. Algunas veces sentía como si fuese a perder el sentido común, no podía sonreir las veinticuatro horas del día mientras fingía que nada estaba pasando.

Esperé a que todas las luces en la casa se apagaran. Me metí en la cama rápidamente con la ropa aún puesta cuando oí a mi madre subir las escaleras. Mi puerta crujió un poco al abrirse mientras ella pasaba. Yo me limité a fingir que dormía mientras se acercaba y acomodaba la ropa de cama mejor sobre mi cuerpo, besando mi frente. La oí suspirar y me hubiera gustado abrir los ojos para ver la expresión de su cara, aún cuando sabía que no sería una buena.

Después de unos segundos abandonó mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y yo me desarropé quedándome tendido boca arriba mirando el techo de mi habitación. Jerry se marchaba, se iba, y era algo que aún mi mente no había terminado de aceptar. Demasiadas cosas juntas, quizás se me estuviera acumulando el trabajo.

Cogí una chaqueta y bajé a la calle sin hacer ningún ruido cuando estuve seguro de que mi madre estaba durmiendo profundamente. Caminé por las calles hasta llegar al parque del pueblo, si realmente se lo podía considerar así, ya que era más como una especie de descampado. Sabía que cualquiera en aquel momento me hubiera advertido de que no era seguro para un niño como yo andar por allí a aquellas horas de la noche, pero de todas formas poco me importaba, nadie iba a encontrar me allí.

Me acurruqué un poco más en la hierba cubierto por mi chaqueta, hacía algo de frío, pero pasaba desapercibido para mí. Y así, uno a uno, fui recordando todos los momentos que había pasado con mi amigo, planteándome si debía ir a despedirlo, no era que no quisiera, o que no me importase; más bien que no sabía si podría soportar aquello, el hecho de estar allí para verlo marchar se aparecía más doloroso en mi mente que el simple conocimiento de que ello iba a suceder. Era un cobarde.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos en todo el tiempo que pasé allí manteniendo mi propia batalla interna. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, si minutos o horas, pero de pronto el cielo comenzó a clarear y sentí más miedo del que nunca había sentido en mi vida. Empecé a temblar e intuía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío; cerré los ojos con fuerza, pasando las manos por mi cabeza con desesperación sin saber qué hacer, odiaba estar allí, temblando como un chiquillo asustado en vez de comportarme como un hombre cuando sabía perfectamente que lo que debía hacer era levantarme de allí e ir a despedir a mi amigo.

-"¿Cuándo volverás a verle?" – me pregunté. No era fácil responderme a mí mismo aquello, porque sabía que la respuesta no iba a ser de mi agrado.

Finalmente me levanté con un poco de inseguridad. Me tambaleé, las piernas se me habían dormido. En cuanto empezaron a reaccionar eché a correr, había perdido demasiado tiempo con mis estúpidas indecisiones. Su casa no estaba cerca, no sabía si lo conseguiría: el cielo cada vez se teñía más de un color rojizo. Él había dejado claro que se iría al amanecer. Todo mi cuerpo se quejaba, sentía perfectamente la tensión y distensión de los músculos de mis piernas.

Torcí la última esquina y corrí calle abajo a toda la velocidad que permitían mis músculos. Al llegar vi a toda su familia en la puerta.

-Se ha ido, Emmett – me dijo su madre mirando al coche que se alejaba unos metros más adelante.

No lo dudé ni un segundo y salí a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por la carretera antes de que el coche cogiera velocidad, no estaba muy lejos.

-¡JERRY! – grité a pleno pulmón mientras el coche se alejaba. Nunca había corrido así en mi vida- ¡JERRY!

Sin embargo el coche no redujo la velocidad, no parecían oírme. Intenté correr más rápido, sabía que me estaba acercando; el polvo que levantaba el coche cada vez se hacía más denso impidiendo ver nada, tenía que conseguirlo. Fue entonces cuando tropecé con una roca. Gemí. Me había golpeado el tobillo. Intenté levantarme pero me volví a caer. Se había acabado, no podía seguir corriendo. Mis músculos se quejaban por el cansancio y mi tobillo apenas respondía.

-¡JERRYYYYYYY! – grité desde el suelo, tosiendo al instante por el polvo y la dificultad para respirar. Pero no oí el coche parar, más bien ya no lo oía- ¡Mierda!- golpeé el suelo con fuerza con el puño mientras las lágrimas impactaban contra el suelo.

Se había ido, y yo no había estado ahí por mi maldita indecisión. En ese momento me sentí una sombra en el camino, cubierto de polvo y magullado. Nunca me había sentido tan miserable. Le había fallado a mi amigo, al único que había tenido. Y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, no sería la única persona a la que iba a fallarle.

10


End file.
